The completion of the first draft of the human genome sequence has brought public attention to genome science, raising questions about how advances in this field will affect health, personal and societal issues. With current research evolving at an extraordinary pace, however, the gap between leading-edge research and the scientific literacy of the general public continues to expand. Located in the midst of genome, proteome, medical genetics and classical genetics and classical genetics research at the University of Utah, the Genetic Science Learning Center (GSLC) is an established education program for teachers, students and lay audiences. The goal of the GSC is to bridge this knowledge gap, combining Internet-based educational materials with teacher professional development workshops and public courses to increase genetics literacy and enabling individuals to make informed decisions. The Genome Science Education Program (GSEP) represents a continuation of this effort. This multifaceted approach to genome science education and awareness will explore genome science research and its applications in medicine and society, providing a rich educational experience for teachers, students in grades 7-12 and the lay public. Multidisciplinary working groups will develop the programs in layers, with up-to-date units presented yearly in the areas of Genome Science Technology, Genomic Approaches to Common Disease and Human Traits, Genomic Approaches to Evolution Studies, and Ethical, Legal and Social Issues Related to Genome Science. Inquiry-based, interactive educational materials that survey the basics of molecular biology and genetics and delve deeper into more advanced topics will be published free of charge on the Internet. In house and outreach teacher training workshops will utilize and supplement Internet materials to further professional development of science teachers in Utah, the Intermountain region and nationwide. Public courses conducted in partnership with the Utah Museum of Natural History will bring a human face to genetics research, presenting genome science in an accessible and engaging way. Built-in formative evaluation at every stage of the program will provide critical feedback for improving content, delivery and usability of educational materials. The GSEP project represents the development and functional testing of an innovative model for improving the science literacy of teachers, student and the lay public.